Dark Revenge
by sonicfan0987
Summary: After Rage aids Shadow and Rouge on a G.U.N. mission they find a comet that is almost identical to The Black Comet. Soon they find out of Black Dooms survival and the Black Arms Home Planet. Now with their home planet back at war with the Black Arms it is up to Rage, Sonic, and the gang to help stop the Black Arms. But what happens when Christain The Dark joins forces Black Doom?


**Dark Revenge Chapter 1: Doom's Revival**

[Chaos Freedom Space Craft 3:22 PM~ passing Planet SX 112]

Rage was at the pilots seat with Shadow next to him co-piloting. Shadow was on a mission for G.U.N. And they asked Rage to provide him and Rouge transportation for the mission. They had finished and were on the way back to Mobius.

"Say Shadow... doesn't that look like something we've seen before?" Rouge asks looking out the left side of the cockpit. Shadow looks out to see a small comet flying and yes it looked just like the black comet!

"Rage!" Shadow signals for the crimson hedgehog's attention.

"What?" Rage turns his head to look at the ebony hedgehog. "This best be important I need to focus on navigation here."

"That Comet is just like the Black Comet from all those years ago where is it heading?" Shadow asks

"Wait _THE Black Comet?" _Rage looks at the thing for a second "It appears to be heading for that unnamed planet... I think its temp name was LS 3881... it has similar biological compounds to the old Black Com-" Rage then thought a second "But Shadow you defeated Black Doom and shot the Black Comet with The Eclipse Cannon..." Rage turns the ship to alter the course but Rouge stops him

"Hold up we can't defy direct orders from the Commander. I think its best to check first." she says. Rage nods before opening the Comm Channel. Soon the commanders voice was heard over the radio.

"Ah Rage good to hear from ya! How did it go?" he asks

"It was fine Commander but listen. We just intercepted a comet that looks exactly like the Black Comet heading to land on LS 3881. You know the same planet we believe the first came from?" Rage replied. The commander took a minute to respond

"Alright listen closely I want you three to land and conduct a swift Recon mission. If you find anything related to the Black Arms or Black Doom record it and bring it back. And remember keep a low profile!" The commander ordered the three before cutting the link.

"Well hold on I am going in for landing." Rage says steering for an open flat area to land. The jet lands nicely and they jump out ready for anything. The first thing they see is that it was quite empty

"we will go on ahead... you stay here and guard the ship!" Shadow says to Rage. Rage nods and lets Shadow and Rouge head off. He stands outside the ship leaned against it's wing.

After a while of waiting a large star like octopus with a center eye looks at Rage before speaking "What have we here?" a projection of Black Doom comes out of the eye and it looks right at Rage. Rage leaps to an upright position before summoning The Blade of Chaos.

"Black Doom!" Rage growls "What do you want with me of all people?!"

"I sensed a large Chaos force so I expected Shadow but quite a surprise a differebt chaos blood!" he responds ignoring the crimson hedgehog.

"What?!" Rage questions the dark figure

"You share chaos blood like Shadows" Doom says

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't know what you are trying but you should be dead along with your people and that damned comet you called home!" Rage responds with a glare of hatred

"That Comet was a mere transportation vessel.. This is our home... The Black Planet... now who are you?"

"I will not answer that!" Rage yells as Shadow and Rouge return frantically and jump in signaling Rage to follow. Rage quickly does so and they take off warping to light speed soon after leaving Doom there...

"It seems the time has come... for our second coming!" he laughs evily

[Chaos Freedom 9:02 PM 60000 KM from Mobius]

"Rage was that Black Doom?" Shadow asks the crimson hedgehog who nods in reply. "But this can't be! I defeated him! But does that mean that was their home planet?"

"Yes..." Is all Rage says as he begins the landing. They land in The G.U.N. HQ on their Sky Fortress. Their ship is met by the Commander who is escorted by three soldiers.

"Well what was up out there?" he speaks

"It's not good sir," Rouge begins "That planet it landed on was the home planet for the Black Arms."

"And somehow Black Doom is still alive." Shadow adds in "What do we do if they plan an invasion?"

"Then we fight... with our new weapons it will be a less tolling battle. Then before." he responds "Shadow, Rouge scramble all personal to their Combat Ready areas. Rage follow me" The Commander sends Rouge and Shadow away and Rage follows him to a small room before he speaks. "Look I know you hate working for us but we need your help." he says "You are the only one who knows anything on Black Doom... along with Shadow."

"Look I have been through all kinds of hell but I have no idea on who Black Doom is. All I know is what Shadow has told me." Rage says

"Look that's more than anyone. Besides you control Chaos do you not?" The Commander looks at Rage with a glare in his eye

"That I do but that does not mean I will help you by using them for your benefit." Rage says crossing his arms sternly

"Ugh look Rage as much as you hate G.U.N. I am asking you because if you don't get involved this time the Black Arms may succeed with it!" he responds

"Look Commander I will be fighting but not under anyone's command. Nobody tells me what to do! My leader is the fire in my heart. I just do what I've gotta do that's all, just make sure your troops know I will be out there." Rage says walking out of the room and flying back to Angel Island.

[Angel Island 7:35 AM]

Rage arrives after a night in the air due to storms and he finds two familiar faces on the Island. It was Balck Doom and a group of Black Arms trying to get through Knuckles and winning. Rage puts the thing on Auto before leaping out of the cockpit and on top of one of the aliens and shooting through some more with a Homing attack and landing in front of Knuckles.

"You!" Black Doom grunts at the crimson hedgehog's appearance

"Look I don't think you know who you are dealing with so It is just best if you turn around and head back to the hell hole you came from buddy." Rage says with a serious look, With his appearance Knuckles disappears and rejoins Tikal and Chaos within the Master Emerald

"Not with the Humans here... they are a pitiful race... on a path of self-destruction... besides they fear the powers of Chaos." Black Doom says "They fear you!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Rage growls "I live to protect this planet and nothing else!"

"Bah! The Humans fear that you will turn on them... with your power they would stand no chance... those wretched Humans already on a downward spiral to doom with their greed and desires. I as we said all those years ago... offer salvation to mankind." Black Doom speaks again "besides 25 years from now they will imprison you anyways."

"Alright that's enough you motor mouthed son of a bitch!" Rage yells "If you do not leave now then I will force you!"

"The Black Arms will succeed! And we will crush those who stand in our way hedgehog! Black Bull show this hedgehog the wrath of the Black Arms." Black Doom summons a fat Cyclopes creature with bat wings before disappearing.

"Well you're an ugly little bastard aren't ya!" Rage chuckles with a taunt causing the large beast to roar in anger.

"Alright, Time to Rock and Roll!" Rage says leaping for the beast and landing a kick in it's back but Rage just bounces right off. "Gah is this thing invincible?!" Rage grunts trying to slice it with the Blade of Chaos only to fail. Soon he is hit by an energy beam and he is thrown on the ground only to get back up.

"RAGE!" Shadows voice comes from above "Let me handle this... you go with Rouge!"

Rage looks at the ebony hedgehog with a nod "Thanks Shadow" he says before he runs off with Rouge by his side.

"So where are we going?" Rage asks her

"We are heading to The Ironwood Rain Forest. A large Black Arm force is causing issues with the GUN guys stationed there. Commander wants me to go in and help so I figured I'd grab you too. Sonic is already there as well." Rouge explains while Rage runs over an ocean with Rouge flying not to far to his right.

"Alright then!" Rage chuckles "Now we can get the party started!" The two arrive and Rage makes a grand entrance... a unit of GUN soldiers where outnumbered almost 6 to 1. Rage was able to slide off a tree vine and land with a Flame Dive getting most of the Black Arms then striking the rest with quick Ice Slices.

"Thank you!"one of the soldiers says with a salute "When their reinforcements arrived from their portal we became outnumbered and then surrounded. I hate to ask this of you but do you think you could go put it out of commission from the inside? We already sent Sonic on ahead but we have not heard anything about it."

"Alright I'll check it out. Just keep the outside guys off me while I head in alright?" Rage asks,

"Will do!" the soldier replies as Rage jumps to a platform above and begins his way to the portal.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time: Rage will infiltrate The Sky Ruins and meet up with Sonic! But besides stopping the portal they will have their first battle with... Black Doom As Eggman gets his robots involved with the crisis!**


End file.
